Caminos Cruzados: Friendship
by Riou McDohl
Summary: "Mi nombre es Railan y actualmente podría decirse que tengo un problema: he ido a parar a un mundo extraño llamado Rune-Midgard y he perdido parte de mis recuerdos en el proceso. Así pues, me toca ponerme en marcha para recuperar la memoria y conseguir volver a mi mundo. Oh, ¿y he dicho ya que mis compañeras de viaje son una curandera y un poni?"


…

_¿Por qué está todo tan oscuro?_

Eché un vistazo en busca de algún atisbo de luz… pero mi búsqueda fue infructuosa. Ni una farola, ni un cartel luminoso… nada de nada.

_¿Cómo es posible que no haya ninguna fuente de iluminación? ¿Es que ha habido algún tipo de fallo en el suministro eléctrico de la zona?_

–Maldita sea… veo menos que un gato de porcelana.

Fui a echar mano del teléfono móvil para intentar iluminar algo con la pantalla… cuando caí en que me lo había dejado en casa.

–Aggg… que rabia… ¿Qué puede salir peor? En fin, será mejor que me quede quieto. Si empiezo a andar a lo loco por ahí sin ver un pimiento, voy a acabar mal.

Fue entonces cuando un haz de luz apareció a mis espaldas. Era un haz de luz que crecía… y crecía…

Me giré para enfrentarme a lo que fuera que produjese aquella creciente iluminación… sólo para quedar totalmente cegado.

–!

Poco podía imaginar, antes de perder el conocimiento, que aquel fogonazo de luz sería el principio de mi historia, de mi camino a la redención.

–**Capítulo 1: Encuentros–**

"…Despierta…"

Mmmm?...

"…Despierta…"

Uf, ¿eh?, ¿qué?

"…Por favor… tienes que despertar…"

¿Quién es? ¿Quién me habla?

"…Despierta… despierta…"

–¡Despierta!

–¡Uagh!

Ese último grito acababa de hacer volver a mi conciencia de donde quiera que estuviese, pero por la vía rápida.

–¿A qué viene esa voz pasada de decibelios? –murmuré para mis adentros.

Abrí los ojos y levanté mi cabeza del lugar donde reposaba… _¿esto es… un pupitre?_

–Uggg, que mareo…

Decidí tomarme un tiempo para despejarme. Tenía la sensación de haber estado dormido mucho tiempo. Notaba la cabeza como si la hubiese metido una hora en un congelador.

_Mejor hago un chequeo, a ver… ¿piernas, brazos, estáis ahí? Parece ser que sí. ¿Vista, tacto? Ajá, en orden… y parece ser que mi mente está también en su sitio, sino, podría dar por seguro que no estaría haciendo este monólogo interno. _

Giré mi cabeza para ver mejor a la persona que me había despertado tan "delicadamente".

–Uf, que alivio… pensé que igual tenías un problema o algo. Nunca vi a nadie con un sueño tan pesado. Y eso que estás durmiendo sentado y apoyado en una mesa.

Se trataba de una chica joven, de unos… no sabría decir, ¿entre 17 y 27? Nunca se me dio bien eso de calcular edades según el aspecto de la persona… y mi sentido común, que por lo visto, seguía funcionando, me decía que ni se me ocurriese preguntárselo. Es un tema del que las chicas nunca quieren hablar… ese y el peso, claro.

Pero al menos el peso sí que era fácil de estimar. Mi "dulce despertadora" era una chica más bien delgadita. A pesar de estar aun sentado y no poder comparar directamente, estoy seguro de que es mas bajita que yo… y eso que nunca he sido el más alto del mundo. Su pelo era curioso: en la raíz lo llevaba ligeramente castaño, pero luego se volvía rubio como el sol y le hacía una caída bastante recta y al mismo tiempo grácil… otra cosa curiosa eran los ojos: cualquiera que se quedase viéndolos un rato, no podría decir si eran verdes o amarillos… pero ahora mismo, esos ojos me observaban con suspicacia.

–¿Qué miras con tanto interés? –dijo–. ¡Para ya! Vas a conseguir que me sonroje. ¿O es mi atuendo lo que te llama la atención?

_¿Su atuendo?_

Ahora que lo decía… vestía de una manera un poco extraña: llevaba una especie de túnica blanca con rebordes rojos en las mangas y en los dobladillos. No necesito ser un lumbreras para saber que con eso te asas en un día de verano. Debajo de la capa se dejaba entrever lo que parecía ser un vestido de una pieza de color verde y falda corta, que le llegaría un poco por encima de las rodillas. Su atuendo se veía rematado por un cinturón marrón y unas botas de un material que si o resultaba ser cuero, se le acercaba lo suficiente como para considerarlo el hermano perdido.

–Esto… no… –balbucee, _¿Qué demonios me pasa? No es la primera vez que veo ni que hablo con una chica_–. …es tan solo que… –_¿pero qué narices…? ¿Me estoy ruborizando? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?_...

_Un momento… _

_Lo que está pasando ahora no importa, lo que importa es…_

–Espera, ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí?, ¿por qué vas vestida así?... y, para empezar, ¿quién eres tú?

La chica me miró un poco malhumorada.

–¡Vaya! Eso no ha sido muy educado. Dadme vuestro nombre, caballero, y os daré el mío.

_Ug, touchè. Ahí me ha pillado. Antes de perder los nervios, debo calmarme y presentarme como es debido_.

–Lo siento, fallo mío. Mi nombre es Railan.

–¿Railan? –dijo la chica–, que nombre tan raro –_pues discúuuuulpeme, princesa, si le resulta raro, duh_. La chica prosiguió:

–Es demasiado…"duro" para ti. No te pega –¿Qué no me pega? ¿En qué ley universal se basa esta chica para decir si mi nombre pega o no, si no hace NI CINCO MINUTOS que nos conocemos?–. ¿Te puedo llamar Rai-kun?

_Chica, llámame como te dé la gana, pero acabemos con esto_.

–Tú misma –le dije.

–¡Guay! Pues mi nombre es Niela, Niela Randgris. Aprendiz de curandera del reino de Rune-Midgard. ¡Encantada!

_¿Curandera? ¿Rune-Midgard? ¿De qué leches en vinagre está hablando? No entiendo ni papa…_

En fin; parte por parte. Ahora que hemos acabado de presentarnos, pasemos al tema del día.

–A ver, se que te lo he preguntado antes, pero ¿podrías decirme por qué estoy aquí?

Niela me miró con una mirada que podía anticipar que la respuesta que iba a darme no iba a satisfacer mi ansia de conocimiento.

–¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Lo único de lo que estoy segura es que, con las pintas que me traes, no parece que seas de por aquí.

Razón no le faltaba. Su estrafalario atuendo contrastaba enormemente con mi sencilla camiseta azul oscuro y mi pantalón de tela negro; ¡y qué decir de mis deportivas frente a sus botas!

Me detuve un segundo a analizar el sitio en el que me encontraba. Parecía una sala para uso escolar, llena de pupitres, pero estos se encontraban vacíos y algunos en un estado deplorable, como si llevaran años sin usarse. Las únicas personas que nos encontrábamos en esa aula éramos Niela y yo. Y digo personas porque en una esquina de la habitación dormitaba acurrucado un animal que se asemejaba a un pequeño caballo. Pero eso no era lo que más me sorprendía, lo sorprendente era el paisaje que se vislumbraba por la ventana.

Ante mi se abría un vasto paisaje montañoso, similar a un gran cañón. La vegetación brillaba por su ausencia, pero no por ello le restaba belleza a lo impresionante de las vistas. Parecía que el edificio donde me encontraba estaba construido en el centro del cañón, pero lo más sorprendente era lo que se vislumbraba en la lejanía. Se trataba, para mi sorpresa mayúscula, de una enorme ciudad que, sin duda, estaba flotando por encima del cañón.

–¿Qué es este lugar? –dije finalmente, sin salir de mi asombro–, ¿dónde estoy?

–Estás en la academia de Kiel Khayr –respondió Niela–, al sur de la ciudad de Yuno, la capital de la República de Schwarzwald. Me encontraba investigando este pasillo cuando de repente hubo un resplandor que parecía venir de una de las aulas. Al desvanecerse la luz, decidí entrar y te encontré tal cual estabas al despertar, y el aula se encontraba totalmente vacía antes de que pasase todo esto, estoy segura. ¿De verdad no se te ocurre como puedes haber aparecido así de repente? –me preguntó.

_Intentaré hacer memoria… mmmmffffff… nop, ni idea. Fracaso absoluto_.

–Niela, lo siento, pero no lo sé… no lo recuerdo.

–¿No lo recuerdas? Qué raro… ¿hay algo más que no recuerdes?

_¿Algo más? Vamos a ver… mi nombre es Railan, tengo unos padres, un hermano mayor, siempre fui un chico del montón en la escuela, nunca tuve preocupaciones importantes y después de graduarme… cuando me gradué… _

_Cuando me gradué, ¿qué?_

No me lo puedo creer, ¡pero apenas recuerdo cosas después de mi graduación! Todo está difuso… No puedo recordarlo. Se lo expliqué a Niela.

–Vaya, parece ser que tienes amnesia selectiva… espera, voy a intentar algo.

Niela pareció rebuscar en su capa. Poco podía imaginar que lo que iba a sacar era una especie de bastón, de un metro de largo, cuyo extremo estaba rematado por una esfera tallada en madera.

–Ahora cierra los ojos y relájate. Será sólo un momentín.

…_¿Qué cierre los ojos? ¿No pretenderá devolverme la memoria dándome un bastonazo en la cabeza, verdad? En fin… de perdidos al rio, mejor obedecer._

Cerré los ojos y esperé. Note como algo se posaba suavemente sobre mi cabeza… parece ser que sí me ha golpeado con el bastón, pero no con la fuerza que imaginaba.

–Muy bien –le oí decir–, vamos allá… ¡_CURE_!

Noté una sensación agradable… parecida a una corriente tibia de aire, y de repente me sentí mucho más despejado. Sentía como la flojera y el entumecimiento de mi cuerpo se desvanecía.

–¡Ya está! –dijo–, y ahora ¿te sientes mejor? ¿Recuerdas algo más?

_Antes que nada, mejor pregunto_.

–¿Qué… qué me has hecho, exactamente?

Ella se extrañó de la pregunta.

–¿No lo sabes? ¿Es que en tu mundo no tenéis hechizos de cura?– pues creo que va a ser que no–; lo que he hecho es uno de los hechizos básicos de toda curandera. Se supone que puede sanar hasta la más difícil de las enfermedades, pero sólo soy una acólita, así que de momento, solo curo males menores… pero pensé que igual podía ayudarte.

_Hombre, ayudar, ha ayudado. Me siento mucho mejor… pero creo que lo que es recuperar la memoria, va a ser que me ha dejado igual que antes_.

–Lo siento, Niela. Sigo con esa sensación de tener como niebla en mi memoria… pero al menos me ha servido para asegurarme de algo.

–¿De qué?

–Que lo que viene a ser "magia" en este mundo, en el mío no existe ni por asomo nada parecido.

–¡¿Dices que no hay magia?! Qué mundo más soso debe ser… ¡Deberías venir a Prontera! ¡Allí hay Sacerdotisas con poder suficiente como para resucitar a los caídos en combate y los Grandes Magos de Geffen pueden conjurar grandes tormentas y lluvias de meteoritos! ¡Es genial!

_¿Genial? Extraña escala de gustos la de esta chica, que considera "genial" que te caiga un meteorito en la cabeza_…

–Bueno –prosiguió–, al menos valió la pena intentarlo. Quizás con el tiempo recuperes la memoria. Es lo que suele pasar en estos casos.

_Sé que lo dice un poco por decir, pero agradezco esas palabras de apoyo._

–Hay algo más que me llama la atención… –dije–, este lugar se parece a las escuelas que hay en mi mundo. Quizás eso signifique algo, pero creo que para averiguarlo, me gustaría explorar el edificio. Seguramente sacaré algo en claro. Al menos será mejor que quedarnos en esta sala contemplando el paisaje que se ve por la ventana.

–Opino lo mismo –respondió Niela–, además, también tengo intereses propios en investigar este recinto; pero antes de irnos, ¿no crees que deberíamos echar un vistazo al animalito que hay en la esquina?

_¿El animalito? ¡Ah, sí! El pequeño caballo de antes. Me había olvidado de él._

Mientras me acercaba, lo fui observando con más detenimiento. Era bastante pequeño, del tamaño de un potrillo. No creo que pudiese llevar a cuestas a un humano más grande que Niela. El pelaje era de un color grisáceo, la crin era de un rubio pajizo y tenía una extraña marca semejante a unas burbujas en la grupa. Llevaba atada una alforja similar a una saca.

–¿Tampoco estaba cuando pasaste por aquí la última vez? –pregunté.

–No; ya te dije que el aula estaba vacía. –me confirmó Niela–, debisteis de aparecer al mismo tiempo.

_Curioso. Un pequeño caballo y yo transportados al mismo tiempo y al mismo sitio_.

–¿Qué sugieres que hagamos, Niela? –pregunté–. ¿Ves necesario que lo despertemos?

–¿Despertarlo? ¡Claro que sí! –me contestó– Quizás sepa algo –dijo, arrodillándose y zarandeándolo con delicadeza–. ¿Hola? ¿Te encuentras bien?

_¿Algo? ¿Qué esperas que te diga un caballo? Veo un poco absurdo todo est_…

–¡Muffins!

_¿?_

–Niela… dime que has sido tú quien ha dicho…

–¡Muffins!

No me lo puedo creer… el caballo, que se ha despertado de sopetón y me está mirando fijamente (o eso creo, porque sus ojos amarillos miran para un lado distinto cada uno) acaba de decir…

–¡Muffins, muffins!

Casi me caigo de culo al volverlo a oír y confirmar mis sospechas.

–¿El…? ¡¿El caballo habla?!

–¿Eh? No choy un caballo, choy un poni.

_Caballo o poni qué más da, ¡el caso es que está hablando nuestro idioma!_

–¿De qué te extrañas, Rai-kun? –dijo Niela– ¿Los animales tampoco hablan en tu mundo? Aquí cualquier ser vivo puede aprender nuestro lenguaje, aunque suele ser más propio de las mascotas.

Estoy a un 1000% seguro de que si apareciera en mi mundo con un animal parlante, mascota o no, me convertiría en la portada de todos los periódicos. El shock de ver a un poni parlanchín me había dejado sin capacidad de respuesta, así que Niela prosiguió con la conversación por mí.

–Hola, pequeño poni, yo soy Niela, y este es Railan.

–¿Railan? ¡Ji ji ji! ¡Qué nombre más raro! –_otra que tal_– ¡te llamaré Raicito!

_Aquí con tal de no llamarme por mi nombre, lo que sea_.

–¿Y tu cómo te llamas, pequeñín? –prosiguió Niela.

El poni, con una sonrisa despreocupada, dijo:

–Choy Ditzy Doo, pero también me llaman Derpy. ¡Es un placer!

_¿Ditzy? Y luego dice que mi nombre es raro. Aunque con esa expresión y esos ojos, me puedo imaginar de donde viene lo de Derpy_.

–¡Hala! –exclamó. Por lo aniñada de la voz, debe de ser una potrilla bastante pequeña en edad– ¿Vochotros no chois ponis, verdad?

_¿No me digas, Sherlock?_

–No –contestó Niela–, somos humanos.

–¡¿Humanos?! ¿De verdad? –parecía sorprendida–. ¡Chi Lyra os vieche che volvería loca de alegría! No había vuelto a ver un humano desde aquel incidente en Ponyville con Rainbow Dash y aquel juicio… ¡que emocionante que fue! Pero… no me acuerdo de cómo acabó… ¡lo chiento! Era una historia digna de contar, pero me ché otras: está la del día de recoger el invierno en la que me fui hacia el norte y…

_Uf, ¡que se va por los cerros de Úbeda! ¡Que alguien la pare!_

Niela decidió acudir a mi llamada de auxilio.

–Ditzy, siento interrumpirte, pero creo que lo más importante ahora es que nos cuentes como has llegado aquí.

–¿Qué como he llegado aquí? –parecía no haber caído en la cuenta– ¿Es que esto no es Equestria?

_Bueno, depende, ¿es esa tal Equestria un mundo que parece sacado de una postal del Gran Cañón de Colorado, pero con ciudad flotante de propina?_

–Vaya… –dijo, después de ver el paisaje que se observaba por la ventana–, no parece cher Equestria… ¿Dónde estaré? ¡Tenía que haberle hecho cacho al Doctor! "¡Nunca te fíes de los resplandores de luz!" me decía…

_¿Luz? Eso me suena_…

–Niela –dije– ¿no dijiste que viste un resplandor y de repente aparecí aquí?

–Sí, así fue. Ditzy, ¿puedes contarnos algo sobre esa luz?

–¿Chobre la luz? A ver… –la pequeña poni empezó su relato–, me había levantado temprano para hacer unas muffins para dechayunar. ¡A Dinky y a mí nos encantan! Aunque no me chalen tan bien como las que hace Pinkie Pie en el Chugarcube Corner –¿Dinky, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie? ¿Soy yo el único que tiene la sensación de que los nombres son más propios de un surtido de caramelos que de ponis?–. Después de dechayunar dejé a Dinky en la escuela y me fui a trabajar, ¡contra viento, muffins y marea, el correo en Equestria chiempre llega! –vaya, así que tenemos a una poni cartera. Supongo que esa alforja llevará la correspondencia– Había terminado las entregas e iba camino del Chugarcube a por unas muffins recién horneadas cuando al cruzar una nube, algo me deslumbró. Penché que chería el chol, pero está claro que no, porque nunca antes el chol había hecho que me desmayache. Lo chiguiente ya ha chido veros a vochotros… ¡Oh! ¿Cuánto tiempo habré estado durmiendo? ¡Dinky estará preguntándoche donde estoy, nunca chuelo volver tarde!...

_Sé que está de verdad preocupada… pero entre esos ojos que tiene, esa obsesión por las muffins y el hecho de que está diciendo que ha atravesado nubes cuando no es más que un poni, tengo la sensación de que está intentando tomarme el pelo… ¿y quién será esa Dinky?, ¿su hermana pequeña?_

Además… había algo en la historia de Derpy que me sonaba terriblemente familiar… pero no lograba entender el qué.

–¿Dices que fue al cruzar una nube? –dijo Niela–. ¿Cómo lo hiciste, si eres un poni?

_¡Gracias sentido común por acudir a nuestro rescate!_

Derpy nos miró con una expresión extraña (al menos, así me lo parece. Con esos ojos, es difícil saberlo), mientras fruncía los morros.

–¡Ah!, es que no os lo he dicho bien. Choy una poni pegacho. ¡Puedo volar! ¡Mirad!

_¿Qué puede…?_

Antes de que me quisiese dar cuenta, Derpy se había levantado del suelo y de un salto, había empezado a volar por el aula. Las alforjas las tapaban, pero debajo de ellas tenía unas alas grises.

_¡Esto se vuelve cada vez más surrealista!_

–¿Lo veis? ¡Achí reparto el correo por toda Equestria!

_Correo aéreo equino… lo que me faltaba por ver... _

–Esperad, que aterrizo… a ver… ¡ups!

Antes de que me pudiese dar cuenta, Derpy había calculado mal el aterrizaje y había chocado con uno de los pupitres, dando una vuelta de campana en el aire y dirigiéndose totalmente sin control hacia…

–¡Cuidado! –grité.

Aparté a Niela de un empujón lo justo para que no colisionase con Derpy, pero a expensas de comerme de pleno el impacto de la pequeña poni pegaso y su vuelo sin motor.

*CRASH*

Ambos fuimos a chocar contra uno de los pupitres, que dado su mal estado, se hizo añicos con el impacto.

–Auuuuuu… –me quejé, malhumorado. A pesar del trompazo, la pequeña poni seguía sonriente y con la misma mirada bobalicona– ahora SI que sé del todo el porqué te llaman Derpy –Sinceramente, ¿a qué mente retorcida se le ocurriría la genialidad de dar este empleo a semejante cabeza de serrín?

–¡Ups, lo chiento! No ché que ha chalido mal…–alcanzó a decir. _Creo que mis costillas tienen una idea aproximada de lo que ha salido mal, uf…_

–¡Rai-kun! ¡Ditzy!, ¿estáis bien?

–¡Chin un rasguño! –dijo la pequeña aprendiz de quarterback, levantándose de un brinco.

–Sí, creo que sí –dije incorporándome y sacudiéndome el polvo de la ropa.

Derpy se me quedó mirando, extrañada.

–Raicito, ¿es normal que a los humanos os caiga líquido rojo por los brazos?

_¿Liquido roj…? ¡Ag! ¡Me he cortado! ¡Tengo un tajo a la altura del codo! Me lo tengo que haber hecho con alguno de los tablones del pupitre_.

–¡Déjame verlo! –gritó Niela, cogiéndome el brazo– Parece un poco profundo, pero creo que podré hacer algo. Espera.

Niela sacó de nuevo la vara, la apoyó sobre mi herida (la cual empezaba a dolerme bastante) y cerrando los ojos dijo:

–¡_HEAL_!

La herida se cerró a una velocidad de vértigo delante de mis anonadados ojos. _¿Las curanderas también pueden hacer eso?_

–¡Hala! ¡Haces magia! –dijo la pegaso.

–¿En tu mundo podéis hacer magia, Ditzy? –preguntó Niela.

–¡Chi, hay magia a raudales! –dijo alegremente– ¡Todos tenemos algún tipo de magia! Pero que puedan ucharla achí como lo has hecho tú, chólo Twilight y los demás unicornios pueden…

_¿Magia, unicornios, pegasos? Menudo mundo. Me quedo con el mío, gracias. Ciencia y lógica al poder. Aunque debo admitir que la magia es útil. En condiciones normales, habría hecho falta un botiquín de primeros auxilios y me habría tocado llevar el brazo vendado una semana mínimo._

–¡Tu mundo tiene que ser fascinante! Ojalá pudiese verlo algún día. ¡Seguro que sabéis hechizos que dejarían a la Orden de los Magos con la boca abierta!

Niela parecía encantadísima con Derpy. Y en cuanto a la pequeña pegaso… sigo sin saber si es del todo consciente de la situación en la que se encuentra…

Visto lo visto, parece ser que tanto Derpy como yo procedemos de mundos completamente distintos… y ambos hemos venido a parar al mundo de Niela. No tengo ni idea de quién o qué me ha traído hasta esta aula ruinosa y me ha emparejado con esta curandera mágica y con esta pegaso estrábica. A saber si todo esto tiene algo que ver con mi pérdida de memoria, pero seguro que tiene que haber algún modo de que podamos volver a nuestros mundos; ¡y pienso averiguarlo!

–En fin; no quiero parecer aguafiestas por cortar vuestra conversación, pero creo que sería mejor que siguieseis con la charla mientras investigamos esta academia. Quizás así sepamos por qué nos han traído aquí y encontremos la forma de regresar a nuestro mundo de origen.

Tanto Niela como Derpy me miraron, para luego asentir.

–Tienes razón. Haré lo que esté en mi mano para que todo se solucione. ¡Os ayudaré a volver a casa!

–¡Claro que chí! ¡Juntos y decididos, no nos daremos por vencidos!

–Pues entonces, ¡vamos allá! –dije, decidido. Es momento de ponernos en marcha. ¡Recuperaré la memoria y saldré de aquí cueste lo que cueste! ¡Doy fe de ello!


End file.
